historicalhibbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibbing Daily Tribune
The Hibbing Daily Tribune is located at 2142 First Avenue in Hibbing, Minnesota. Serving as one of the many sources of news and advertising on the Iron Range since 1983, the Hibbing Daily Tribune prints newspapers daily Tuesdays through Sundays. On Mondays, an online version of the newspaper is published. The Tribune has a penetration rate of 95% of houses in Itasca and St. Louis Counties.1 The Hibbing Daily Tribune was first established as the Sentinel when it was founded in February 1983 by W.A. Thomas. Later that year, the Sentinel made a change and became the Mesaba Ore and Hibbing News which was established by C.M. Atkinson. In 1899, J.A. McIntyre established the Hibbing Tribune.2 The Hibbing Daily Tribune was first established on Howard Street, where US Bank is currently located. In 1954, the Tribune moved its location to the former Red Owl grocery store. Around 1995, all press operations were moved from Hibbing to Virginia, but in 2003, the printing operations were moved to an old restaurant building in north Hibbing.3 The Hibbing Daily Tribune has not always been a daily newspaper. When it was first established, the Hibbing Tribune was a weekly newspaper. In 1909, the newspaper printed twice a week. Then later that year, when Europe was experiencing problems which would start World War I, the Tribune became a daily newspaper. The Hibbing Daily Tribune currently has 5,800 people who subscribe to their Tuesday through Saturday newspapers. They have 6,300 people who subscribe to the Sunday edition, and 4,500 people subscribe to their online edition of the newspaper. The Hibbing Daily Tribune also has over 200 friends on Facebook who also receive information which encourages them to subscribe to the newspaper.4 Many of the stories in the Hibbing Daily Tribune come from suggestions from community members. Some ideas are also generated from meetings that the staff members attend. Advertisements may be placed in the Hibbing Daily Tribune and the account executives will place the advertisement into the newspaper. These stories and advertisements may appear in any and all of the Tribune’s 16-sister newspapers in Minnesota and Wisconsin.5 The Hibbing Daily Tribune has 16 full-time employees, 2 part-time employees, and 125 newspaper carriers. Almost all the newsroom employees of the Tribune have journalism or a graphic arts degree. Most of the staff writers have political science or English degrees as well. Both of the sports reporters have physical education degrees and journalism degrees. The sales representatives are trained by the Tribune’s advertising director. The front office professional secretaries have attended secretarial school or an administrative assistant program. The publisher has a Bachelor of Arts degree in Mass Communications and Accounting and also has additional course work at the Poynter Institute and the American Press Institute.6 The Hibbing Daily Tribune’s print plant facilities use about 21 tons of newsprint each week. If you rolled those big rolls of newsprint (which amounts to 60 per week) out from end to end, it would stretch from Hibbing to Brainerd. That is 130 miles of newsprint, just from one week!7 The Hibbing Daily Tribune can be contacted in many different ways. They can be reached through phone at (218) 262-1101, through fax at (218) 262-4318, through e-mail at tribune@hibbingmn.com or via mail at P.O. Box 38, Hibbing, MN 55746.8 ---- 1 Hibbing Daily Tribune (2010). 12/16/10 “Hibbing Daily Tribune – Hibbing, MN > About Us.” 2 Interview with Wanda Moeller, General Manager and Editor of the Hibbing Daily Tribune, conducted on 12/20/10. 3 Interview with Wanda Moeller. 4 Interview with Wanda Moeller. 5 Interview with Wanda Moeller. 6 Interview with Wanda Moeller. 7 Interview with Wanda Moeller. 8 Hibbing Daily Tribune (2010). 12/16/10 “Hibbing Daily Tribune – Hibbing, MN > About Us.” Category:Businesses